


Across Space and Time

by setosdarkness



Series: OTP Collection - JuHaku [32]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: JuHaku Week, M/M, Prompt: The Same Thing, prompt: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuryuu gains a filthy stalker who won't stop telling him lies about 'another world', 'falling into depravity' and being a 'magi'. </p><p>[or: the reincarnation AU where it's only Judar who remembers the past]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across Space and Time

•••

"Hakuryuu! Hey, Hakuryuu!"

Hakuryuu cringes internally when he hears the should-not-be-familiar voice call out for his name. He excuses himself from his study group, because while he's usually the type who prefers ignoring nuisances and fervently hopes that they go away, that kind of resistance has not worked against this particular pesky person.

His cheeks redden against his will when he finally discerns what kind of outfit the other is wearing. With how little is covered by those clothes – it's almost insulting to call those flimsy pieces of fabric as clothes, to be honest – it's surprising that the other hasn't been arrested for public indecency yet. But then again, given how the surrounding mass of people are too busy ogling the other's exposed abs and probably are too flabbergasted to even call for security or police…

He's already dreading how he can properly explain to his study group. They will surely be very nosy about this commotion, because he's the straight-laced student who never associates with any semblance of a bad crowd. Being in this person's proximity should be enough to make him spontaneously combust, but it doesn't, surprisingly. Hakuryuu thinks he's actually learning to accommodate all sorts of people in this world, no matter how crazy they may be.

"Ah, I knew you can't resist me when I look like _this_ —"

"Shut up, Judar," Hakuryuu hisses through gritted teeth, dragging the other by the arm. He doesn't stop manhandling the other, not only because the other barely protests, until they reach a more private spot: a secluded corner in the alley near the café they had just exited from.

The person who insists to be called 'Judar' grins at him brightly, as though he's very honored to have been manhandled roughly by an angry Hakuryuu. There's a helpless quality to his grin that Hakuryuu instinctively doesn't like, because it calls to memory the other's nonsense about how they're meant to be _together_. "Hey, does this mean that you're _finally_ willing to listen to me?"

"I'm not listening to you."

Hakuryuu feels like he deserves a reward for putting up with this nuisance for so long. True, he has asked for his security detail to take care of any suspicious persons that even look at him funnily, but for some reason, this guy manages to successfully infiltrate the circle of protection created by his bodyguards every single time.

"But you told me you're gonna _think_ about my words if I appear before you in a presentable outfit!" Judar actually stomps his feet in frustration—what a _child_. His right hand is even tugging at his braid in an outstanding display of immaturity. "Hey, Hakuryuu!"

It's very likely that nobody has ever used his name so many times in his entire lifetime. It makes Hakuryuu uncomfortable, though also kind of annoyed. It almost feels like he's _bullying_ this person in front of him, even if he honestly didn't think the other would take him seriously. Though maybe not seriously enough, because this _daring_ outfit is hardly close to the lower limits of being 'presentable' in Hakuryuu's opinion.

"Ugh, stop yelling," he ends up retorting, his years of etiquette lessons suddenly disappearing in the presence of this anomaly. Despite his expectations, he doesn't combust on the spot upon acting out of his usual character range. After all, he's the straight-laced student who only associated with those of similar ranking and pedigree as himself, not with filthy stalkers that loved to shove their weirdness onto another unsuspecting person's face.

"But you _told_ me—"

"I thought about it," Hakuryuu cuts off the other's whining, his mouth going on auto-pilot as he feels something akin to horror clawing at his gut. "And I don't believe you. I'm tired of entertaining your weirdness. Don't ever show yourself to me again."

The churning in his gut only grows when he watches the other's expression go from bratty annoyance to sheer despair.

It isn't heartbreaking, but it's close.

Hakuryuu has a fleeting thought that he should take his words back, but he's done entertaining this strange person who just suddenly approached him one day and claimed that he's his _king_. He's sick of this charade and he's supposed to be studying for his college exams so that he can rank one across the nation once more. He's not supposed to be feeling anything other than relief when Judar's expression actually turns to stone and the other turns on his heel and walks away from him without another word or protest.

It's totally fine.

Hakuryuu eventually returns to his study group and he steadfastly ignores their attempts to steer the conversation to the strange, midriff-exposing guy.

He convinces himself that he doesn't feel anything but relief.

•••

**Author's Note:**

> ;;;;;; yet another unfinished fic.... which ended up being just a snippet;;;;


End file.
